count_to_60fandomcom-20200215-history
Infraction
"You have received an infraction at Serebii.Net Forums."''' - The scariest words in the English language You get one when you're naughty. They're now just called warnings. .]] Relevance Some people get them. What do they do? If you get too many, you'll be banned. Wall of Shame *ToeyJoey got one for saying mean (and true) things about the mods and then another for posting "This thread is shit." in the "You're Banned" thread. He is not sorry. *Eggturd got one for calling Canada a cunt. *MosuGoji got two for spamming. *Britishlanguage got one for making an alt and abusing reputation. He also got another one for making another alt, leading to his ban. What a dipshit. He's such a dipshit that we can't even keep track of his infractions any more. *Yveltal96 has many infractions for spamming, signature strikes, and reporting moderators. He has been banned a lot. *Acquiescence got 70 points and a ban for posting pornography. And then in March 2014 she got another ban for her third signature strike. She can be very naughty at times. :) *Canada has many infractions because he is a glitch abuser among other things. They ultimately led to a permaban. *Lots of people got infractions during the Masturbation Party. HeroicRein believes that these people were not thinking in the slightest. These people include: **WT **BNator The DragonKnight's Infractions The DragonKnight has lots of infractions, but somehow has never been banned. #He was infracted for spamming when he was posting on an inactive person's wall on March 29th. It was a 3 point infraction from Ragnarok. #His next infraction was when everyone posted i can smell u on moot's page on April 15th. It was a 3 point infraction from moot. #His next infraction was for posting SPPf is Friendly on the person who invented SPPf is Friendly 's wall on April 29th. The infraction was worth 3 points and was given by Kamotz. #DK was infracted for posting Bidoof on Sling's page enough times to find out there was a limit of 111 images in a single VM. This infraction was worth 5 points and was given July 9th by Yami Ron. #Then there was a long gap in time when DK was not infracted. And then, one day, DK decided to post lyrics to Justin Bieber's 'Baby' on Yveltal96's page when he said he would be away for a while, and said don't spam his page, that he would report it. DK thought Yveltal was kidding, and did it anyway. Yveltal was serious and reported DK to the moderators, and Yami Ron, an admin, infracted DK on September 4th. The infraction was worth 3 points. #Four days later, Skiyomi noticed that DK and BL traded reputation, DK was not serious , but BL decided to do it anyway. DK rep'd BL back. The infraction was worth 3 points. WizardTrubbish's Infractions *His first infraction occurred when he was but a wee newb, and replied to spam. *Not long after, he moronically replied to another spam thread. *On December 21, 2012, he and a bunch of others spammed the end of the world thread with posts about eating holidays. *Then came the Masturbation Party... *His most serious infraction was for making an alt named "Obvious_Alt", which was banned a month and a half after its creation. *The next day, he spammed the CT60 with hashtags, which left him two points short of a ban. *Later, he got an infraction for foul language. Apparently, "assholes" isn't blocked by the Swear Filter. He wasn't even trying to evade it. *His ban finally came two days before he could safely earn an infraction without getting banned *A few weeks after all of his infractions finally expired, he got another one for replying to spam in the General Chat Thread *Following BL's example, he got infracted for spamming Huladude's alt's profile. *His most recent infraction came from calling bobjr a violent misanthrope. Dragalge's Infractions *Posted on a spam bot page saying "Ugh what does golf have to do with Pokémon?" *Whined about not getting a Japanese Wish Piplup even though he thinks it's the most overrated thing in existence. *Replied to some thread saying "Ash a *************" *Spammed a few inactive member's profiles. *Spammed Bidoof GIF's with DK and Canada (I think) but yet Canada didn't get infracted. *Haha canada sucks *I know that was you that put that shit there WT *LOL Category:A to Z Category:Moderators Category:Rules Category:Worst Things Ever